Ain’t No Other Man
(The Girly Team) |year = 2006 (Original) 2012 (The Girly Team) |difficulty = 2 (Medium) (Classic/Mashup) |nogm = 4 |dg = Female (♀) |mashup = Available on Wii U |alt = Puppet Master Mode |mode = Solo |pc = Navy Blue |gc = Pink |lc = Dark Rose |pictos = 132 (Classic) 104 (Mashup) |perf = Aurélie Sériné}} "Ain’t No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured as a Wii U exclusive on Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short auburn hair who wears a blue sparkly hat, a navy blue halter, a low cup top gold sequin high waist button shorts, and a pair of pink stilettos. Background A stage with shiny lights, stereos and a microphone, the colours mostly being gold, orange, and black. The stage also turns white and purple at some points. Gold Moves The are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: Point to the screen with your right hand. Ain't No Other Man Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves Aintnoothermangmingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game. Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars. * One player gets 5 stars. * One player gets 5 stars on the Mashup. * Get all Gold Moves. * Get the "Great Finisher" dance style. * Get GOOD when "Ain't no other man" is sung. Mashup Ain't No Other Man has an unlockable Mashup that is also exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers * Ain't No Other Man'' ' * ''Maneater * Can't Get You Out of My Head (Beta) * A Little Less Conversation * California Gurls * Heart of Glass * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Maneater * Can't Get You Out Of My Head (Beta) * A Little Less Conversation * California Gurls * Heart Of Glass * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Only Girl (In The World) * Disturbia * Moving on Up * When I Grow Up * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Ain't No Other Man ' Puppet Master Mode ''Ain't No Other Man has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * ''Ain't No Other Man * Push 'N' Pull/Goalie/No Way/Push It * Ironing/Butterfly Wings/Jogger's Balance/Super Snap * Girating Mustache/Neon Defender/Tempo Tap/Here And Now * Ceremonial Circle/Happy Clap/Pin-Up Push/Goofy Pose * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Spanish Whip/Pop Rock Wind * Cocktail/Claws/Push The Corners/Future Wave * Fitness Pony/Star Waves/Jumping Lunge/Wonder Walk * Dungarees/Moon Party/Hide And Seek/Beach Combing * Football Boy/Night Nurse/Marching Circles/Rocker Mime * Pretty Bride/Step Clap/Walking On Clouds/Futuristic Arms * Skater Girl/Star Seeker/Walking Wave/Bouncer * Push It Back/Reaching Up/Locking/Super Groovy * Cheer Punch/Darjeeling Express/African Swim/Wing It * Move Your Body/Rain Dance/Running Pin-Up/Shuffling * Touchdown/Club Snap/Afro Swing/Techno Tonic * Clubber's Wave/Rain Boots/Viewing Audience/Rock Chick * Tribal Swim/Goalie Jump/Groovy Jerk/Turn It Out * Smelly Boy/Come On/Punch 'N' Release/Beat It * Skater Groove/Waving Queen/Pull Me/Where Am I * Tribal Pose/Pick And Choose/Free Style/Goofy Twist * Peace And Love/Knee Pop/Falling Leaf/Possessed * Good Bye/Puppet Pulse/Jog 'N' Snap/Staggered Waves * Keep Fit/Jazzy Push/Pin-Up Snap/Point To The Future * Tribal Shimmy/Knees Up/Fast Hands/Heart Throb * Swim 'N' Pony/Claws 'N' Paws/Slow It Down/Speeding Up * Throw It Up/Russian Rumble/Woodstock/Crawl * Ain't No Other Man Appearances in Mashups Ain't No Other Man ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough (Funky) Captions Ain't No Other Man ''is featured in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Back It Up * Birdie * Flamingo Walk * Starlette * Swan Walk Trivia * Even though Christina's song is covered, in any other songs that feature her in the series (such as ''Moves Like Jagger and Feel This Moment) her parts are not covered. * The routine reuses a move from Crazy in Love. * The dancer appears on the NTSC front cover on the beta version. * The line "You're badass" is omitted. Unlike most censored terms, it's not replaced with three full stops. * This is the second song by Christina Aguilera in the Just Dance series, after Moves Like Jagger and before Feel This Moment. ** It does not officially count as her second song because it was covered. * Part of the routine is shown in So What in the broken television. * Can't Get You Out of My Head’s beta dancer makes an appearance in the Mashup. * This is the first exclusive song to have a Mashup and/or an alternate mode. It is followed by Till I Find You (which only has an exclusive Mashup) and Papaoutai (with an African Dance exclusive mode and an exclusive Mashup). * In the Puppet Master, the pictograms from Crazy Little Thing are pink instead of red. ** Also, the coach from Skin-To-Skin has his glove on the left hand instead of on the right one. * The song was supposed to be in Just Dance 4 for all consoles, as its files were found in the game files for other console verisons. ** This can be proven also by its appearance in the background of So What, which appears on all consoles. ** The song's Mashup files were also found on the PS3 version of the game. However, it still remains only playable on the Wii U. ** On some covers of Just Dance 4 (all consoles), you can see this coach instead of the dancer from Umbrella, in the same pose. * In Just Sweat, unlike the other two Wii U exclusives, the song counts for calories while playing. * In some pictures, the coach's hat is golden instead of dark blue. Gallery aintnootherman.jpg|''Ain't No Other Man'' AintNoOtherManinactive.png|''Ain't No Other Man'' on the Just Dance 4 menu AintNoOtherManactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover aintnootherman_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Ain't.png|The Pictograms Beta.JPG|Dancer for Can't Get You Outta My Head (Beta) anomcoach1.png|Coach extraction AintNoOtherManUnfinishedPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Just-Dance-4-Ubisoft-Cover.jpg|Beta hat colour Videos Christina Aguilera - Ain't No Other Man Ain't No Other Man - Puppet Master Just Dance 4 File:Just Dance 4 - Ain't No Other Man by The Girly Team (Wii U Exclusive)-3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered